1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the design configuration of a circular board for a chess game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A standard chessboard is the same as a checkerboard having four sides, but there have been many prior art patents which change the standard chessboard configuration into other shapes.
An early patent is Kass U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,003 having a checkers or chessboard in the shape of a rotatable globe or cylinder having a playing surface marked with 64 playing positions divided into the usual 8 ranks and the usual 8 files. Another form of this Kass invention is where the game board may be flat, with the 64 playing positions arranged in radial files and ranks disposed on concentric circles.
The Capablanca et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,554 shows a circular chessboard having 64 playing spaces arranged in circular fashion into 8 radial files and 8 concentric ranks of 8 spaces each and forming spirals composed of series of diagonally adjacent spaces of light color running from outermost to innermost rank wherein the surface has associated therewith discrete coded indicia individually for all of the spaces, having like indicia for each spiral from the outermost rank to the innermost rank.
The Hitchcock et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,883 describes a circular chessboard of multiple spiral configuration provided with a center space or island and intended for a predetermined number of players depending upon the structure of the board. The arrangement involves two spirals for two players, three spirals for three players etc., thus, the number of players determines the number of spirals required for the game board. By removing peripheral segments from the game board, the game may be rendered easier. The movements of the various pieces are generally similar to those of a standard chess game, except that certain ones move in curvilinear paths and pass through or across the center island.
The Blakewood U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,273 describes a multiple chess or checker game board having a flat board which can accommodate a plurality of sets of pieces controlled by opposing players having a playing area of circular configuration wherein there is included a plurality of chessboards of conventional pattern, each of which contains 8 discrete spaces of alternating color on a side providing 8 ranks and 8 files, and an additional file area providing an added checkered area separating said chessboards.
The Ball et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,740 describes a circular chessboard which has a playing area divided into playing spaces and respective similar armies of pieces which may be moved about the playing area by the players to capture opposing pieces. Each player is provided with one or more non-playing areas adapted to accommodate one of his playing pieces and with a marker adapted to be accommodated on a playing space, whereby either player can remove one of his playing pieces from the playing area and denote the playing space from which it was removed by positioning his marker on that playing space.
Design Pat. to Aiuppa U.S. Pat. No. Des. 226,321 shows a combined circular checker or chessboard having right angular ranks and files in combination with concentric circles for dividing the ranks and files into spaces.
Another appearance design Pat. to Aiuppa U.S. Pat. No. Des. 231,746 shows a circular checker and chessboard that's only a slight variation from the earlier Aiuppa appearance design patent.
The Squiers appearance U.S. Pat. No. Des. 236,515 shows a circular chessboard with radial ranks and concentric files having 64 spaces.